


I'm alright in bed, but I'm better with a pen

by zvi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Humor, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila asked for Ronon and Teyla being awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm alright in bed, but I'm better with a pen

"So," said Ronon.

"So," said Teyla.

"I guess we pick them up and take them back to the Gate then."

"I do not believe that is possible. While you could heft Dr. McKay, I would not be able to manage Colonel Sheppard."

Ronon shrugged and abruptly sat down, pulled a nutrient bar out of his inner coat pocket. "Did you intend&amp;hellip?"

Teyla frowned and shook her head. "When I said, 'Ronon and I shall defend the camp against the Genii,' I most certainly did not intend for them to drug themselves insensible."

"Yeah, but if they hadn't taken the cold medicine, their coughing and hacking would have given away their position."

Teyla nodded slowly, but her frown didn't lessen. "Still. It is unworthy, but I feel the need to exact vengeance." Then she smiled.

John and Rodney never said anything about waking up with the wrong underwear, but Teyla's heart was warmed by the two men's reflexive belt tightening at her approach for the next two months.


End file.
